Seireitei radio
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Inoue odia a Ichigo por que piensa que él fue el causante de arruinarle la vida a Tatsuki su amiga y hermana, Inoue se siente fatal ya que se enamoró perdidamente de Ichigo, pero ella quiere venganza sin saber que Ichigo tiene un gemelo.ren/rukihits/hina.


**BEACH No me pertenece es Tite Kubo, si el pobre supiera lo que escribo con sus personajes me demanda.**

** El argumento es este:**

Seireitei radio tiene a los mejores locutores y para darle un toque nuevo a la estación Yoruichi su productora traerá a unas chicas para darle un toque femenino, IchixHime, RenxRukia, HitsuxHina. Inoue odia a Ichigo por que piensa que él fue el causante de arruinarle la vida a Tatsuki su amiga y hermana, Inoue se siente fatal ya que se enamoró perdidamente de Ichigo, pero ella quiere venganza sin saber que Ichigo tiene un gemelo. Shirosaki le envenenará la mente a Inoue ya que la quiere para él, ya que ella es rica y bonita.

** La dedicatoria es para:**

Todas las personas que aman el Ichi/Hime y para quienes leyeron esta historia en mi otra cuenta.

Que por causas fuera de mi alcance no podré actualizar, es que la babosa de yo, cuando saqué mi primer cuenta de fan ficción la saqué con el correo de mi hermana y ella cambio la contraseña y no sé como entrar ya que no me la da, así que saqué esta y si no me la devuelve prometo publicarlas aquí y como verán agregué más cosas para que no piensen que van a leer otra vez lo mismo. Sin más les dejo la historia, por cierto las historias de terror me las contaron dicen que son verdaderas, si ya sé que no es lo mismo escucharlas a leerlas y espero sean de su agrado.

** CONVOCATORIA **

En Seireitei radio. La estación más escuchada y elogiada de la ciudad de Karakura, eran las siete de la noche y el programa del príncipe del hielo, Tôshirô Hitsugaya se escuchaba en toda la ciudad.

—Cómo ven amigos, es fácil que un grupo tan prefabricado como son estos niños Jonás Brothers, tengan éxito…

El joven albino de ojos verde turquesa, no pudo terminar su comentario por que Matsumoto su asistente lo interrumpió como siempre.

—Si tienen talento taicho, además de ser muy guapos, de que no le guste la buena música pop es su problema yo me quedo con Kevin, él es tan guapo—.Decía suspirando la joven rubia de ojos azules, por otra parte al joven albino le estaba saliendo su típica venita en la frente cada vez que lo interrumpía Matsumoto, odiaba que se metiera en su cabina y más que diera sus opiniones que para variar siempre eran para contrariarlo.

—Matsumoto largo de aquí, vete a contestar los teléfonos ese es tu trabajo—. Le ordenó casi gritándole.

—Pero taicho que cruel es tanto conmigo, cómo con los pobres de Jonás Brothers—.Decía haciendo pucheros a su taicho y su carita de ofendida.

—En primer lugar ese tipo de bandas, no se puede considerar grupos de música pop, en segundo ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!. Cuando estoy al aire, ahora vete de aquí—. La corrió sin remordimientos como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

La rubia lo miró muy ofendida, ya que siempre era lo mismo la maltrataba, según ella injustamente por dar su sabia opinión de los temas que trataba el joven albino.

—No sé taicho ya no las cuento, pero de verdad usted es muy malo, solo doy mi sabia opinión personal como conocedora experta de la música pop.

—Tú experta en música pop, hay Dios por eso estas como estas, ya diste "tu sabia opinión "— Decía haciendo las comillas en el aire —Ahora lárgate a contestar esos teléfonos, que me importa más la opinión de la gente que la tuya, cuando aprenderás.

—Me voy cruel y despiadado taicho— dijo resignada — pero aquí hace falta en la estación opinión femenina, ya que ustedes serán los mejores locutores, pero son unos insensibles, iré hablar con nuestra querida productora Yoruichi. Ella debe hacer algo para terminar con su reinado de hombres crueles, insensibles y machistas.

—Has lo que quieras, pero ya vete de una vez Matsumoto, lo siento mucho, queridos radio escuchas ya que para variar como siempre. Matsumoto me interrumpiera—.Decía señalándole con la mano la salida, para que se fuera la rubia.—Vamos a música es U2 con Beautiful Day y en momentito regresamos.

Muy decidida la rubia, se fue indignada por la actitud de su cruel taicho, salió corriendo a buscar a la productora que estaba en la cafetería tomando un café con Nanao Ise, la otra asistente de la estación, hablando muy seriamente.

—Chicas que bueno que las encuentro esto no puede seguir así, ellos cada vez son más insensibles y crueles—. Se quejó Matsumoto haciendo pucheros.

—Sí, de eso estaba hablando con Nanao, Rangiku estábamos pensando, darle un giro a diferente a la estación.

—¿Un giro diferente Yoruichi? ¡Si! me va a poner de locutora, verdad que si, ya verá mi taicho con mi programa llegaré al numero uno y se arrepentirá por todas las veces que me ha maltratado.

—Sí Rangiku, tú y Nanao tendrán su programa, pero como te dije falta algo.

—Lo que estábamos pensando. Rangiku es que deberíamos hacer una convocatoria para que tres chicas, entren a la estación ¿tú que dices?.

—Si, entre más chicas seamos, acabaremos con el reinado de los cinco príncipes de la radio.

Los cinco príncipes de la radio. Es el titulo que la gente les dio a los chicos por tener los cinco programas más escuchados y aclamados en la ciudad, y en el país que eran transmitidos en cadena nacional, ni se diga de su éxito en Internet.

—Lo mejor del Rock, con Renji Abarai necesita a una chica que ponga a las rockeras o el nuevo rock que esta saliendo.

—Es cierto Nanao. Ya que Renji sólo pone a los consagrados o a los que según él valen la pena y no da la oportunidad a las nuevas bandas.

—Sin censura con Kyoraku Syunsui, ese hombre con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus viernes sexuales con Urahara, pura perversión. Bueno muchos de sus programas de ellos son divertidos—.Dijo la rubia con cara picara.

—Así que Nanao, tú entraras a su programa y lo controlaras, además darás consejos a las mujeres—le ordenó seriamente Yoruichi.

—Si productora cuente conmigo, él y Kisuke nos deben muchas ofensas a todas las mujeres, dan buenos consejos, pero son solo para chicos y los que dan para las chicas es como debemos según ellos, seducirlos y tratarlos—. Nanao movió la cabeza negativamente.

Ya que le frustraba ese programa y sus comentarios lujuriosos y algunas veces pecaminosos, no entendía el porque la gente le gustaba tanto ese pervertido programa. Aunque debía admitir que era muy divertido todos los demás programas a excepción del viernes sexual.

—Conexión con Ichigo Kurosaki, es bien bruto a veces pero tiene ángel y cuanto quiere saca buenos temas, que por lo general son solo para chicos, para variar.

Se quejó la rubia, por la falta de atención hacia las mujeres en sus programas pero irónicamente eran el grupo que más los escuchaban.

Las chicas pensaron que era por que eran guapos y galantes, pero ellas que los conocían como las palmas de sus manos, ya no caían tan fácilmente en sus redes.

—Una charla entre hombres con Gin Ichimaru, él es único que se medio salva ya que él. De los cinco misteriosamente entiende a las mujeres y da sus buenos comentarios, pero últimamente solo habla de temas para caballeros.—Comentó Nanao acomodándose sus lentes.

—Rangiku, tú entraras en su programa, si a la gente le gusta tu manera de conducir te doy tu programa que tanto deseas.

—¿De verdad Yoruichi? Que bien no te arrepentirás, Gin y yo nos llevamos bien.

—Una cosa es fuera del trabajo, otra muy diferente. El trabajar juntos ya que Gin es especial, en su programa y solo admite a Kira como su invitado.

—Lo sé Nanao, pero con tal de tener mi programa y demostrarle a mi cruel taicho que soy una conocedora experta en música pop, me adaptaré a su programa.

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe y solo el príncipe del hielo se atreve a decirlo, con Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

—Productora. Ese chico es que más miedo da, critica a todos inclusive a sus compañeros, necesitamos aquí a una santa capaz de soportarlo y sobretodo sus comentarios sarcásticos, y viva para contarlo, hay que empezar a rezar y aprender veladoras—. Espetó Nanao casi desilusionada, ya que dudaba que encontraran a alguien que controlará a Tôshirô.

—Mi taicho no es malo, solo es un pequeño cruel y despiadado, sin corazón que todo el mundo lo aman y lo odian por igual.

—Ahora o nunca. Métete al programa de Hitsugaya y lanza la convocatoria ya Rangiku, mientras nosotras esperamos en la puerta a las chicas que quieran participar—. La mandó Nanao ya que si esperaban más tiempo, los chicos harían algo para impedir la convocatoria.

—Nanao, si dejamos la convocatoria por más tiempo, no me quiero imaginar cuanta gente vendrá, solo las chicas que lleguen de aquí a las ocho.

Ya que eran las siete con veintitrés minutos. Los chicos se ponían como fieras si alguien se atrevía a interferir en sus sagrados programas, y ni se diga si les critican su forma de conducir o los temas que tratan te sacan los ojos no solo con la mirada, si no también a golpes.

—SI me voy, esto va a ser muy divertido, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán esos bakas.

Matsumoto entró muy decididamente a la cabina ignorando la mirada asesina de su taicho, ya que si las miraras mataran ella ya estaría muerta y enterrada seis metros bajo tierra.

— ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Matsumoto lárgate de aquí!, que no ves que ando acabando con los productos plásticos de Disney Land, fuera no me interesa que defiendas a…—El joven albino no pudo terminar su frase ya Matsumoto le arrebató el micrófono y sonrió la rubia con malicia.

—Si eres mujer, tienes buena voz, te gusta la locución y te gustaría trabajar aquí en Seireitei radio, es tu oportunidad chica, tienen de aquí a las ocho, para llegar a una entrevista de trabajo estarán a prueba un mes y si lo logran colocarse en el gusto de la gente tendrán su propio programa.

—¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA MATSUMOTO?—. Le gritó fuertemente Tôshirô.

Olvidándose que estaba en cadena nacional, y que sus fieles radio escuchas le oyeran gritar de esa manera tan dura y cruel, a la pobre y dulce Matsumoto.

—Es una estupidez, ahora si se volvió loca no le hagan caso queridos radio escuchas.— Decía el albino gritando a todo pulmón a la rubia que estaba feliz de ver la cara de su amado taicho, estaba sorprendido y muy molesto.

—No es ninguna estupidez taicho, las tres chicas que pasen por la prueba trabajaran con Renji Abarai en lo mejor del Rock, con Ichigo Kurosaki en Conexión y con usted mi amado taicho. En lo que todo el mundo sabe y solo el príncipe de hielo se atreve a decirlo.

—Mientes a mí, nadie me ha dicho nada, me niego a compartir mi cabina con alguien más.

—No miento taicho, nuestra querida y venerada productora Yoruichi, lo ha decidido y ella se encargará de entrevistar a las chicas que quieran entrar.

Mientras Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, discutían sus diferencias en plena cadena nacional, haciendo que el ratings del programa de Tôshirô se fuera por los cielos por la pelea tan candente que daban. Una morena de ojos violeta, sonrió y llegó corriendo a la estación de radio.

—"Lo bueno fue que estaba cercas".—pensó la morena, que estaba esperando su turno, para ser entrevistada.

—Rukia Kuchiki, veintiún años, recién graduada de la carrera de Ciencias en la Comunicación— Yoruichi leía su curriculum.— Muy bien Rukia, soy Yoruichi Shihoin, productora de la estación, platícanos acerca de ti y que harías para cambiar el programa en que te quedaras.

También estaba Nanao para ayudar a decir a Yoruichi que chicas se quedaban y en cual programa meterlas.

—Me encanta el rock, pero no desprecio el pop, me gustaría entrar en lo mejor del Rock o en Conexión, ya que ese par son unos bakas sin cerebro—.Decía haciendo el puño.

Eso les agradó, pero lo que les gustó más a sus entrevistadoras fue su fiera mirada y la confianza que mostraba.

—Me enferma la forma en que muchas veces se refieren a nosotras. Como damiselas en desgracia y me muero por darles una lección, de cómo una chica si puede hacer cosas de chicos, incluso mejor que los hombres—.Decía muy decidida la morena ya que se imaginaba como los iba a tratar a esos dos bakas.

También la imaginación de Yoruichi y Nanao se desbordó, ya se imaginaban a Rukia golpeando o gritándoles a Ichigo y a Renji lo estúpidos que eran esa idea simplemente les encantó.

—Además falta poner música de Rock de mujeres, que hay muchas mejores que los chicos ni que decir de las nuevas bandas que causan sensación actualmente.

—Yoruichi. Rukia tiene muchos conocimientos en Rock y música en general, pero sobretodo su aptitud es la que necesitamos.

—Felicidades Rukia Kuchiki, has pasado la prueba estarás un mes aquí, espera afuera mientras decidimos a las otros dos chicas y les diremos en donde se quedaran ya que tu tendrías buena química con Renji como con Ichigo.

—Muchas gracias Yoruichi-san y Nanao-san.

La morena estaba feliz de a ver quedado seleccionada y más por que estaría en uno de sus dos programas chica de pelo anaranjado oscuro, llegó a su entrevista ya que ella quería estar cercas de Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque sea muy despistado, medio bravucón. A la chica le parecía buena persona. Además de que quería vénganse de ese maldito patán con cara de ángel, que en realidad era una maldita víbora disfrazada de oveja.

—Inoue Orihime, veintiún años, recién graduada de Ciencias de la Comunicación, te gusta todo tipo de música, háblanos de ¿Por qué quieres entrar a Seireitei radio? Y ¿Qué harías para mejor el programa de Conexión? Al que quieres entrar.

—Es que creo que Kurosaki-Kun no es un bruto, despiadado como dice Matsumoto-san, solo le falta que vea las cosas desde el punto central y correcto de las cosas, que es un don que las chicas tenemos.

—¿Crees que es lindo? Que harías para controlar a Ichigo, él es muy mal hablado y muy grosero, cínico, sarcástico, por no llamarlo animal—. Le preguntó con curiosidad Nanao ya que la veía muy dulce y tierna, como para controlar a Ichigo.

Que bien Ichigo no era machista, ni trataba mal a las chicas solo que cuando les agarraba confianza no le importaba burlarse de ella o llevarse muy bien con ellas. Ya que Ichigo era el que tenía el programa más popular de los cinco príncipes de la radio debido a que Ichigo era un famoso actor ganador de dos oscares en su corta pero fructífera carrera en la industria del cine, entró a la radio porque le gustaba expresarse y tener una vida normal.

—Para callar a una persona no se necesita de violencia, ni palabras altisonantes se necesita de palabras serías y cultas, ya que la tolerancia y el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz, como dijo Benito Juárez.

Yoruichi la miró con curiosidad a diferencia de Rukia, Inoue era más madura y más culta por así decirlo, se veía que era pacifista y podía manejar bien la situación.

—Además Ichigo esta acostumbrado a ser un egoísta por que o todos lo alaban o los que le critican son varones y él les contesta y golpea—. Sonrió amablemente, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar cercas de es maldito de Kurosaki Ichigo—.Sé que podré hacerle ver que el mundo no gira a su alrededor— comentó con algo de resentimiento hacía Ichigo.

Después de valorarla Nanao y Yoruichi sonríen ya que creían que ella haría entrar a razón a Ichigo y Rukia haría buena pareja con Renji.

—¡Felicidades Inoue Orihime! Has pasado la prueba de selección y entraras en conexión, estarás a prueba un mes, si eres del agrado de la gente te quedas. Nanao que pase la siguiente.

La chica sonrío alegremente y se fue a la sala de espera y le sonrío a la chica morena que estaba a su lado.

—Hola soy Rukia Kuchiki, ¿cómo te llamas? Ya sabes en que programa vas a quedar, a mí me dijeron que estaba entre conexión y lo mejor del Rock.

Inoue notó la alegría y los nervios de la morena, le simpatizó mucho, Inoue vio que podía llevarse bien con ella. Inoue estaba temblando por dentro, ya que jamás imagino que para vengarse de Ichigo Kurosaki, fuera tan rápido su encuentro y más que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo, de esa manera podría idear la manera de cómo acabar con él. Pero al notar la mirada de Rukia, sonrió animadamente y le contestó alegremente a la morena. Quién la miró fijamente a los ojos, al ver que estaba como ida o en un trance.

—Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san, me llamo Inoue Orihime, y me dejaron en conexión, espero que seamos buenas amigas Kuchiki-san.

—No me digas Kuchiki, dime Rukia. Así me dicen mis amigos, eso quiere decir que me quedaré en lo mejor del rock, ¡si estoy tan emocionada, Orihime-san!

—Dime Inoue, ya que odio mi nombre,— habló resentida la chica de ojos grises—. Rukia yo también estoy tan contenta y emocionada que tengo miedo de hacerlo mal—. Cambió rápidamente de tema.

Ya que no quería profundizar el tema de su nombre, no quería que la llamaran así por que ella no fue a hacer amigos, fue a despedazar y se podía matar a Ichigo Kurosaki, no a ser la chica amable que era, vino por venganza nada más.

En la sala de selección estaban desesperadas por encontrar a la compañera ideal o que tolerara a Tôshirô, ya que todas las chicas que se presentaron iban por Conexión o lo mejor del Rock.

—Momo Hinamori, veintiún años, recién graduada de la carrera de Ciencias en la Comunicación— Yoruichi leía su curriculum.— Muy bien Momo, soy Yoruichi Shihoin, productora de la estación, platícanos acerca de ti y que harías para cambiar el programa de en lo que todo el mundo sabe y solo el príncipe de hielo se atreve a decirlo.

Las dos chicas estaban emocionadas ya que era la única chica que quería entrar a ese programa, tenia conocimientos necesarios para entrar a la estación y sobretodo, una mirada tierna pero fuerte y decidida.

—Yo creo que Hitsugaya exagera ya que no todo es blanco o negro. Ya que también hay términos medios, se puede decir la verdad pero hay formas de decirlas sin necesidad de herir a nadie, creo que eso debe entender Hitsugaya o tratar de hacerlo.—Decía tiernamente, pero muy decidida la chica.

—Nanao ya encontramos el alma gemela de Hitsugaya.—Decía muy contenta la productora.—¡Felicidades Hinamori! Estas aprueba un mes y de ti depende el quedarte o irte.

—Pero sobretodo tu principal objetivo. Será hacer cambiar a Hitsugaya o que ya no tenga esos duros comentarios.—Decía Nanao muy feliz ya que Hitsugaya bueno es Hitsugaya, una persona de cuidado.

—Muy bien chicas ella es Momo Hinamori, estará con el príncipe del hielo, bueno ya habrá tiempo de que se conozcan, ahorita las necesito, ya en la cabina. Si van a entrar al programa del mundo sobrenatural, síganme—.Decía Nanao ya que querían probarlas desde ahorita, para ver si tenían la madera o tenían que entrevistar a otras personas.

Las chicas por su parte estaban en shock, pero muy contentas e ilusionadas ya que cumplirían el primer paso para lograr su sueño de ser locutoras. Ya que una oportunidad como esa solo se daba una vez cada mil años, o era lo que pensaban ellas, ya que era la mejor estación del país y de la ciudad. En más de media hora llegaron alrededor de dos mil aspirantes.

Yuroichi y Nanao una vez que eligieron a Inoue, Rukia y Momo. Se deshicieron lo más rápido posible de las otras chicas y sólo guardaron los curriculum de las chicas que podría ocupar el lugar de las chicas por si ellas fracasaban. Ya que era común que se quedaran mudas o se paralizaran por estar al lado de los chicos. Los nervios eran traicioneros y en ese medio no podían reflejar dudas o nerviosismo alguno. Debían ser precisas y sobretodo seguras de si mismas, tanto por el publico que las escucharían como para soportar a los crueles príncipes de la raduo.

Mundo sobrenarutal era el único programa donde estaban los cinco locutores reunidos para hablar acerca de ese tema, cada jueves a las once de la a la cabina, los chicos las miraron sorprendidos, ya que nunca entraba Nanao a la cabina a interrumpir un programa como lo hacía Rangiku, al menos de que Kyoraku dijera algún comentario que la molestara.

—Ellas son Inoue, Rukia y Momo. A partir de ahora trabajaran en la estación, como ya van a entrar al aire me voy.—Decía Nanao presentando y sonriendo por la cara de los chicos ya estaban sorprendidos, pero sobretodo con cara de idiotas.

En cuando entraron a la cabina, Inoue miró fijamente a Ichigo y sintió como descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, era hermoso, una cara de chico duro, no parecía a primera vista que fuera un gran Don Juan, ni un gran seductor, pero las parecencias engañaban y esta no era la excepción Inoue conocía a ese desgraciado, sonrió con malicia, ni ella se reconocía, no era así pero el dolor y las imagines de ver a Tatsuki sufriendo la transformaron, le volvió a mirar como un depredador, quien mira a su presa, lo empezó a analizar seriamente. Hasta que la voz de Gin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Bienvenidas chicas! Que les parece si nos dan su nombre y cada una cuenta una historia de miedo, ¿o es qué son de esas niñas miedosas?—-Decía divertido Gin con la cara que pusieron Inoue y Momo.

—No para nada, me llamo Inoue Orihime y éste es un relato que me contó mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo.

Un compadre suyo había ido a visarlo al pueblo de Hollow, como se la pasaron también, se les hizo de noche.

—Que date a dormir compadre, mañana temprano te vas—decía imitando la voz de un señor amable.

—Esta bien compadre me quedo, pero mañana me voy temprano.

El señor se quedó a dormir y se despertó en la madrugada ya que había escuchado voces, se asomó por la ventana y vio a mucha gente vestida de negro cargando un ataúd.—Decía Inoue ya más seria.

El compadre pensó que alguien había muerto y lo estaban velando, cuando de pronto se habré el ataúd y sale un señor con el rostro desfigurado y quemado y mira al compadre. Y le dice con voz macabra:

—Todavía hay lugar para uno más.

—¡Ah! — gritó Momo que sin querer abrazó a Tôshirô, que era él que estaba más cercas de ella y el joven no le prestaba atención a la historia solo veía fascinado a la castaña que lo tenia abrazado.

Al día siguiente ya asustado el compadre se quería ir temprano a la ciudad, sus compadres le decían que se quedara, pero no quiso y se fue a esperar el primer autobús para irse, como ya estaba lleno. El señor se sentía desesperado por irse, ya que tenía una mala corazonada por lo que soñó, cuanto oyó una voz del conductor que le dijo:

— Todavía hay lugar para uno más.

Era el mismo señor con el que soñó, estaba vivo. Así que se negó a irse y decidió esperar al otro autobús; luego se enteraron que ese camión se volcó en la carretera y murieron todos sus pasajeros.

—Buena historia Inoue, se salvo el señor, que miedo ¿no? soñar que vas a morir.

—Así es Gin no se necesita que aparezcan demonios ni nada para sacarte un buen susto—Decía Ichigo sonriéndole tímidamente a Inoue.

Ya que la miró como tonto era muy bonita y tierna, jamás había visto a una chica tan perfecta en toda su vida y eso que él era un famoso actor, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas hermosas, pero ella era diferente su corazón empezó a acelerarse un poco, eso le inquietaba mucho a Ichigo, ya que no era el tipo de chicos que se enamoraban fácilmente, de hecho no creía en el amor, menos al de primera vista, pero Inoue era especial era como si la conociera de toda la vida o algo similar. Lo único que no le gustó a Ichigo fue que lo miró de una manera indescriptible como si lo fuera asesinar o a golpear, tal vez era su imaginación, ya que le gustó la sonrisa tierna y cálida que emanó la chica de ojos grises.

—Soy Momo Hinamori, bueno mi historia es esta.

Unos militares fueron a un pueblo hacer servicio social, estaban en pleno campo cuanto oyeron el llanto de un bebé, como estaba bien tapado no se veía la cara del niño, así que ambos hombres decidieron llevarlo al pueblo para ver que hacían con el, las autoridades.

Entre más caminaban, más se quejaba el militar que cargaba al bebé.

—¡Ey Juan! Pesa mucho el bebé, cada ves que caminamos lo siento más pesado.

—¿Cuánto puede pesar un bebé? Dame acá al niño—Decía el otro soldado.

Y efectivamente entre más caminaba, más pesaba el pequeño. Cuando oyeron una risa macabra que salía de lo que ellos pensaban que era el bebé.

—Juan oíste eso, ya no es normal esto, hay que mirar que tiene el bebé.

Los hombres le quitaron la cobija a lo que supuestamente era un dulce y tierno bebé, era en realidad la cabeza de un caballo con ojos de fuego que se reía de ellos, la cabeza subió al cielo y se seguía burlando de ellos, los militares se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Los militares le contaron su relato al cura del pueblo y éste les sonrío y dijo:

—Hijos míos. Lo que vieron era un bebé que sacrificaron para un demonio y su alma no descansó en paz y se hizo uno solo con el demonio, para torturar a la gente que pasa por el campo, tuvieron suerte de que no se los comiera como a los demás, ya que solo se hayan sus restos.

—Buena historia Momo— decía Tôshirô sonriéndole como tonto a la castaña que se sonrojó por la mirada tan penetrante que tenia el chico.

Los chicos empezaron a contar su historia de terror que tenían planeada para esa noche.

— Era una familia que vivía en una enorme casa del siglo XIII era muy antigua y por lo tanto muy descuidada, tenía la vista perfecta a la calle, un jardín enorme y hermoso. La familia Uzumaki no sabía porqué nadie había vivido en ella por más de un mes, si la renta era casi regala una verdadera ganga, con ese dinero en señor Minato Uzumaki podría juntar el dinero suficiente para dar el enganche para su propia casa. Al firmar el contrato de renta el hombre que le rentó le advirtió—. Narró Kyoraku con voz macabra para darle sentimiento a la situación.

—Tenga cuidado señor ésta casa esta maldita , aquí viven muchos demonios y entes malignos, si no quiere rentar la casa yo entenderé solo le quería advertir—. Habló Renji con voz grave disimulando a un anciano.

—No se preocupe señor, ni mi familia, ni yo creemos en esas tonterías, gracias por todo, comentó alegremente Minato, ¿entes y demonios? Si como no, como si existieran esas tonterías, exclamó fanfarronamente—. Habló Ichigo ya que él sería Minato en la historia.

Sin saber el pobre hombre que ese lugar, marcaría para siempre su existencia, se dirigió a su esposa Kushina y la besó con ternura en los labios—. Narró cariñosamente Kyoraku.

—¿Puedes creerlo amor? Fantasmas y demonios en está hermosa casa. Se rió Minato, para relajar a su esposa que estaba tensa—. Ichigo miró de reojo a Inoue que haría el papel de Kushina. Ya que les dieron a las chicas el guión para narrar la historia con más realismo posible.

—No sé Minato, y si resultan ser ciertas esas cosas, temo por nuestros hijos, Naruto es muy inquieto, Sakura muy curiosa, a Sasuke le gusta inspeccionar y analizar cosas amor, pero la pequeña Ino, me temo que se meta en problemas apenas empezó a caminar y ya no la puedo controlar. Espetó con nerviosismo Kushina—. La voz de Inoue fue cálida y amorosa al referirse a los niños.

—No les pasará nada amor, anda cielo ve a desempacar, yo iré por niños.

Minato intentó calmar a su mujer, pero fue inútil ella seguía sin sentirse a gusto en esa tétrica casa. Kushina subió a su dormitorio y sintió que una persona respiró sobre su hombro, ella se volteó con temor, para ver quién fue, ya que Minato estaba bajo con sus hijos, se sorprendió ya esperó no ver a nadie pero vio como una mujer con ojos cerrados, que parecía ciega la miró fijamente y señaló sus ojos, también apuntó hacía la ventana y señaló a sus hijos. Kushina se espantó y soltó un grito de terror, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba esa mujer con terrorífica apariencia estaba completamente sola y asustada. Minato al escuchar los gritos de su esposa subió rápidamente las escaleras la encontró sentada en el suelo, asustada, con unas lagrimas en los ojos. Minato la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasó amor? Le preguntó alarmado—. Ichigo imitó perfectamente al personaje se notaba que era un gran histrión, Inoue se quedó impactada era fantástico verlo trabajar o desarrollar un simple personaje lo llevo al máximo ahora comprendía por que ya tenía dos oscares en su haber.

—Vi a una mujer, Minato ella estaba ciega como si le hubieran arrancado los ojos, nuestros hijos.. Entre sollozos Kushina no pudo continuar—. Inoue trató de tener un nivel similar a Ichigo en interpretación pero no lo conseguía, era un experto, eso la enfureció más ya que de seguro se valía de sus dones de histrión para seducir y destruir la vida de la mujeres como con a la inocente y pura de Tatsuki.

—Mamá, una señora quiere que me vaya con ella, tiene los ojos cerrados, me da paz pero su parecencia da miedo—. Comentó Momo haciendo perfectamente la voz de una niña de cuatro años.

—No vayas cielo, ella es mala. Kushina trató de explicarle a Ino que esa mujer era mala—. Inoue habló con reproché a Momo, ya que se metió de lleno a su papel, Momo se sonrojó y habló con su dulce voz.

—Pero no es mala mamita, a mí no me da miedo, Sasuke si me asusta, él y Naruto-Nii me quitaron mis dulces—. Momo infló sus mejillas para darle más realismo a la historia y los chicos notaron como las chicas ponían lo mejor de ellas para la que la historia fuera un éxito.

Pasó rápidamente dos semanas desde que se mudaron a esa casa, Kushina se le seguía apareciendo la ciega, como le llamaba Minato a quién era el único miembro de la familia al que no habían asustado, no creía en esas historias y miraba con reproche a su esposa, ya que creía que ella le metía esas ideas absurdas a los niños, y ellos empezaron a fantasear con la mujer y con muñecos que les hablaban. Minato ese día se fue de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, dejando solo a su familia los besó con cariño, sin saber que ese sería el único día que los vería con vida.

Era una noche de lluvia, los truenos no se hicieron esperar, los chicos estaban asustados ya que Kushina por la aparición de la ciega, tenía miedo, algo dentro de ella le decía que esa noche marcaría su vida para siempre. Mandó a dormir a los niños.

Sakura no podía dormir, por la lluvia de repente un rayo cruzó el cielo y reflejaron unas sombras de unos pequeños seres con cuernos, pero Sakura pensó que esas figuras eran la sombra que los árboles proyectaban en la habitación.

La pequeña Ino tampoco podía dormir por causa de los rayos, se tapó con la manta y quería gritar pero Sakura se lo impidió, ya que su madre dormía al cuarto de a lado y no la quería sacó asustada si carita de entre las sabanas y comprobó con terror, que las mismas sombras seguían ahí y que eran más, la niña tembló y miró con temor a su hermana.

—No te preocupes Ino, los fantasmas no existen, no tengas miedo, iré a traerte un poco de agua, no llores, ni grites, no queremos asustar a mamá, la reprendió Sakura—. Exclamó Rukia con voz decidida pero temblorosa, digna de una hermana mayor quien infunde valor a su pequeña hermana.

Ino asintió con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra alguna por el miedo.

—No existen los fantasmas, son producto de mi imaginación no debo de tener miedo alguno. Se repitió la pequeña Sakura mientras bajaba la escalera—. Rukia con sus manos apretó la manos de Inoue y de Momo que al parecer tenían miedo, ya que la cabina estaba oscura al igual que el edificio, los chicos lo hacían para darle más realismo, además de que ya estaban acostumbrados, mientras que ellos las miraban con ojo critico y muy atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Inoue y Momo se calmaron y le agradecieron a la morena, por tranquilizarlas.

—Tienes razón pequeña, los fantasma no existen pero los demonios si existimos, es una pena que hoy te encontraras con nosotros, estoy sola y aburrida, mi hermana mi gemela es ciega, va detrás de tu pequeña hermana tú y yo estaremos juntas Sakura. Exclamó con voz siniestra una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, que estaba en el ático de la casa—. Habló Gin con voz malévola, dejando sin respirar a las chicas por un momento.

La pequeña Sakura cerró sus ojos rogando que ese ser no existiera, que fuera producto de su imaginación, su garganta se seco por el miedo, sus piernas se entumecieron, no podía moverse, abrió los ojos esperanzada pero de encontrara ahí a la muñeca pero para su temor ahí seguía la muñeca con un rostro satánico de pie fijando sus diabólicos ojos rojos en la niña, Sakura se arrastró por el suelo con la intención de huir de la muñeca, pero cada vez que se giraba la muñeca estaba más cercas con su mirada y sonrisa satánica.

Llegó al final del pequeño corredor de un pequeño pasillo, se giró para ver a la muñeca, que se encontraba enfrente de ella, no se movía la muñeca solo la observaba fascinada, mientras Sakura temblaba contra la fría pared y sin perder la vista de la muñeca durante varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos, Naruto soltó un pequeño grito al ver a la mujer ciega, que estaba con los brazos abiertos, parecía que estaba peleando contra alguien, como si ella le impidiera pasar a alguien.

—Sasuke, viste eso mencionó Naruto con voz temblorosa a su hermano mayor—. Habló Renji.

—Cálmate dobe, que no es nada, ya se ira la ciega te lo advierto si despiertas a Ino o a mamá date por muerto Usuratonkachi—. Expresó fríamente Tôshirô.

Naruto se levantó de la cama muy despacio y bajó de la cama, con la intención de ver si sus hermanas estaban bien, pero un pequeño ser con ojos azules, le impidió el paso, le sujetó con fuerza descomunal su camino, trepó hasta su cara y le dijo con voz macabra:

—Me gustan los ojos azules y los tuyos son los más hermosos que he visto, ¿qué dices me los regalas? El pequeño ente soltó una macabra risa, mientras que sus puntiagudos dedos, entraron en los ojos del pequeño Naruto sacándole los ojos, él gritó de dolor y de terror, más sus gritos no se escucharon fueron gritos mudos—. Habló Gin con voz de un loco sicópata macabro que hizo estremecer a las chicas.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Sasuke que no tenía los ojos azules como su hermano empezó a ser arañado y mordido por esos extraños seres, gritando de dolor y de rabia, ya que quería proteger a sus hermanas y a su madre, y esos detestables seres se los impedían lo empezaron a despedazar vivo y sin misericordia alguna.

La pequeña Ino al ver que su hermana no regresaba de la cocina se armó de valor y bajó de cama muy despacito, para irse a dormir con mamita, por el miedo que tenía la pobre niña. Se acercó a la puerta y giró lentamente la manilla y abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible, corrió por su conejito de Chappy lo presionó sobre su pecho, cruzó con los ojos cerrados el frío y terrorífico pasillo que se le hizo larguísimo a la pequeña, la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba lo suficiente el pasillo y entró con mucho cuidado a la habitación de su madre. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y en ese momento se le heló la sangre, un frío se apoderó de ella.

Una muñeca de porcelana tenía los ojos en blancos, pero su mirada estaba fijada en ó a la cama de su madre para pedirle ayuda, pero se quedó paralizada bajó el marco de la puerta, cuando vio tan cruel y macabra escena.

Su adorada madre no estaba en la cama dormida, como hubiera deseado Ino encontrar a su madre, sino que había sido crucificada en la pared con enormes pedazos de madera, sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías y su rostro lleno de sangre, que bajaba por sus cuerpos cayendo después al suelo y formando un inmenso y oscuro charco de sangre en el cuál varios entes pequeños con cuernos lambían gustosos por tan exquisita sangre que probaban.

Ino retrocedió unos pasos y cayó al suelo. Unas lagrimas asomaron sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por el miedo y varios temblores sacudían su cuerpecito, durante sus convulsiones Ino giró involuntariamente su cabeza hacía el pasillo y miró con terror como una grande muñeca de porcelana arrullaba a una pequeña muñequita idéntica a su hermana, Ino tardó en darse cuenta que era su hermana mayor que tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca torcida y desfigurada, pero la muñeca la arrullaba con cariño.

—La estúpida de tu madre peleo con determinación, al ver que no podía ganar se ofreció a si misma, a cambio de salvar sus patéticas vidas. Habló la muñeca ciega con voz macabra—. Comentó Gin con voz satánica, que hizo que les pusieran a todos la piel de gallina.

—¿Cómo fue tan tonta? ¿Cómo creyó que cumpliríamos esa promesa? Los demonios no tenemos honor, ni nada parecido, además ustedes son demasiado apetitosos, como para dejarlos ir. ¿en cuánto tiempo podríamos encontrar otras presas como ustedes? Años tal vez—. Exclamó con voz cada vez más siniestra y oscura Gin.

La muñeca ciega caminó hacía una aterrada Ino, con sus manos llevaba los ojos de su madre y se acercó a ella con aura asesina. Una vez que se acercó a la pequeña, su boca se abrió y empezaron a celarse las convulsiones de Ino. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas pidió ayuda y nadie fue ayudarla.

Minato volvió de su viaje en la mañana siguiente y vio a como la policía no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido de aquel macabro asesinato la noche de ayer. Minato entró a la casa y gritó al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke su hijo mayor, arañado y vio que le habían mordido todo su cuerpo, arrancando su piel y sus órganos se veían claramente, Naruto estaba ciego sin sus ojos al parecer sintió que murió su hermano ya que abrió la tina se cortó la venas y murió desangrado al igual que su hermano, encontró a Kushina crucificada, vio a la muñeca que tenía arrullada a Sakura y vio con terror a su pequeña Ino convertida en muñeca y pintada con sangre unas lagrimas, sujeta de la mano de otra muñeca que tenía los mismos ojos que su esposa.

El hombre que le rentó la casa se acercó con lastima y remordimiento a Minato y le contó:

Que su hija era una mala madre, una borracha y desobligada con sus cinco hijos, los chicos hacían lo que querían una noche jugaron con la Ouija, y abrieron unos portales donde unos extraños seres entraron y el demonio que jugo con ellos eran gemelos que siempre tenía que estar con alguien y el otro ciego, como no podían estar en este plano astral entraron en unas muñecas de porcelana, llevándose a sus nietas y los niños se los comieron los extraños seres a excepción de uno que tenia los ojos verdes, se le arrancó sus ojos más no lo mató, ya que le gustaban los ojos de color. Su hija al ver la masacre se horrorizo y se arrancó los ojos y se suido por sus hijos, ella siempre trata de prevenir a los seres que viven en esta casa del peligro que corren sus hijos, con la esperanza de que se salven y ella pueda descansar en paz, el señor le explicó a Minato que no le dijo nada ya que pensó que con ellos su hija podría descansar en paz y escapar de sus terribles errores. Minato fue sedado e internado en un manicomio ya que no se puso recuperar jamás de tan terrible experiencia. Narró Ichigo con voz soberbia y majestuosamente el relato.

Espero que les guste esta nueva versión de historia ya la había subido con Momo y Tôshirô de protagonistas pero una amiga me dijo que era más un Ichigo/Inoue que Un Momo/Tôshirô. Es lo mismo solo que cambia los protagonistas.

Sin más se cuidan, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Los comentarios son como los besos y abrazos alegran a quién los recibe.


End file.
